Regrets
by Hafthand
Summary: Eric's cousin Ford comes to visit. Hyde and Jackie's fights begin to change into something else, but will he lose her to Ford? R>for language, drugs, and implied sex
1. High, Jackie, and the new Guy

Regrets  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
Summary: Eric's cousin Ford comes to visit. Hyde and Jackie's fights begin to change into something else, but will he lose her to Ford?  
  
Rating: R for language and drug content, and maybe a little sex but only implied.  
  
Disclaimer: So not mine, thought I would love to own a few of them!!  
  
Comments: Okay this is my first 70's Show fic ever, and I so do promise I have a plot to this. This first part is a little hazy cause well at the time, Hyde is a little hazy, but stick with me!! Review please review and let me know how you like it. And please if anyone out there wants to write a Hyde/Jackie fic please please do so. We need more of them!! HELP PLEASE! NO MATTER WHAT I DO THE STORY KEEPS LOADING LIKE IT DOES DOWN BELOW ALL ONE CLUMP! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS? E-MAIL AT Hafthand@aol.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: High, Jackie, and the new Guy  
  
There are a lot of things I regret in my life. Lots damnit, and it isn't like I have one of those nifty time machines that I could use and go back and change half the shit I regret. No man, not a damn thing I can do but sit here smokin' and drinkin' and regrettin'. Life sucks. Only eighteen and already ready to give up, sad story right? Fuck that. So you know how I deal with all these fuckin' regrets man? You wanna know? I do what I'm doin' right now. I sit in Foreman's basement, gettin' high, and watchin' TV. Fun, right? Well it could be worse. So there I was sittin' in Foreman's basement like always, very buzzed, like always, and in walked the only people in this world whom I care to care about.  
  
"Hey man." Ah, good ole Foreman. Good man. "Hyde, what you doin? Oh wait, let me guess." Then he does that eyebrow thing and hops over the couch and points to the smoke lingerin' round my head. "You're playing bridge right? Guys am I right?" The feisty red head Donna pushes him over, and everyone assumes their positions in the basement. Fez in the lawn chair across from mine, Donna and Eric cuddled in one corner of the sofa, and Kelso sitting on the other end playing' with a yo-yo, which in my current state of mind was flashin all sorts of colours.  
  
"So, Hyde, what is Bridge, and can I play it too?" Ah Fez, my protégé.  
  
"Fez man, I'm not playin' bridge. Foreman was being a smartass." I look pointedly at Eric but he just continues making-out with Donna. All of a sudden the basement door bursts open and I hide the joint under my ass and start choking' on the partially inhaled smoke. "Please don't let it be Red," I hear Eric whispering in Donna's hair. I look up ready to face God and I see Jackie. "God damnit it Jackie, you scared the hell outta me. Why the hell you making so much god damn racket?"  
  
"Oh please forgive me Steven, my world revolves completely around you and I wouldn't want you to feel put out." She smiles sarcastically at me.  
  
"Careful Jackie, you might start turnin' me on with that smart little lip of yours." I smile sweetly at her and watch as her eyes flare with anger. She places her hands on her hips and takes a few more steps towards me.  
  
"Well for your information Steven, the reason I made so much, um how did you say, 'so much god damn racket', was because Red is on his way down with some guy." Shit I say to myself.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you say so to begin with Jackie?" I yell at her.  
  
"Cause I like watching you squirm Steven," she says to me in that sweet little voice of hers.  
  
"Well wasn't that just a lovely little spat, now quick Kelso, where's the air freshener?" Eric asks Kelso who has entangled his hands in his yo- yo.  
  
"Oh come on guys, help me out here, the rope is beginnin' to pinch my skin." His eyes go wide and his lips curl in pain, and Fez gets up and begins to help untangle the dumbass. Donna and Eric search frantically for the freshener and begin to spray the basement when they find it.  
  
"Hyde. Joint. Gone. Now." Donna orders as she continues spraying. I watch as Jackie, dressed in her cheese maiden outfit rolls her eyes and walks past me to sit on the freezer. I get up and grab the joint from below me. I turn and walk towards Jackie. She catches my eye and glares at me, as I get closer to her.  
  
"What do you want now Steven." I walk right in between her legs and lean in towards her. I hear her breath catch. God I never noticed how dark her eyes are. "Steven, what are you-" The glare fades as I reach my arm behind her, and I lean in to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Don't get your pretty, rich panties in a bunch doll." My lips graze her ear and I feel a shudder run through her tiny pixie-like body. I lick my lips suddenly forgetting what indeed I am doin'. My throat is suddenly dry and all I can think about is how great she smells when I hear Eric shout as he trips over Kelso's yo-yo.  
  
"Damnit Fez, you don't use yo-yo's that way!" Eric screams. Snapped out of my daze I see Jackie still staring at me as I stand mere inches from her. I drop my hand behind the dryer and feel for the shelf.  
  
"Ah gotcha." I see the question in Jackie's eyes and I smile. "Just stashin' the joint, you know, for later." I see realization dawn on her face and she pushes me off her, the glare back on her face. I return to my seat just as Red walks in with some guy.  
  
"Okay dumbasses this is Ford, Kitty's dumbass nephew. Make him feel welcome or your asses are mine and you are all grounded."  
  
"Uh Dad, they're not your kids, you so can't ground them," Eric informs Red laughingly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" And that is all Red has to say before we are all sitting quietly waiting for him to leave. "He's here for two weeks. Now, I dunno, bond or some shit like that." And just like that, Red leaves. I take this time to finally get a look at this Ford guy. Well if it isn't another Kelso wanna-be, I think to myself. The guy is good-lookin I guess. The girls would definitely find him attractive. And instead of Kelso's brown hair, this Ford guy had blonde, and damnit even some muscle. Maybe he'll be stupid, I silently hoped.  
  
Fez was the first one to speak, and of course what he said was priceless, "Ford huh? So you are the one who makes those damn cars those old people are always driving around and hitting me with."  
  
"OOOOhhh burn man so a burn," Kelso shouts as he high fives Fez.  
  
"Not exactly dumbass," Donna says as she punches Kelso in the arm.  
  
"Ow. Damnit Donna I call um as I see um." At this point the room got quiet and Ford decided to talk.  
  
"Hey Eric how ya been?" Eric finally releases his girl and reaches out a hand to his cousin.  
  
"Fine man, you? Didn't realize you were coming'." Ford laughs and sits on the couch in between Kelso and Donna.  
  
"Me neither but you know my folks, decided on a last minute vacation and dropped me off with the nearest relatives who would have me." Damnit this guy actually sounded nice. "So you gonna introduce me or am I gonna hafta guess?"  
  
"Oh man sorry, just you know shock from Red's threats you know? Well you already know Donna here." Donna smiled sweetly at Ford as she shook his hand. Oh yeah Donna definitely thought he was cute. I laughed out loud and watched as Eric flashed a possessive glare over Donna.  
  
"Yeah I remember that one summer you came and I trapped you up in that tree in the front yard," Donna says as she settles back in to Eric's arms.  
  
"Yeah I tried to block that out. So you and Eric? Ha was wondering when he'd get the balls to go for it." I couldn't help myself and so I laughed at the obvious burn. And of course Kelso called him on it. I decided danger was over and got up to retrieve my joint as Eric introduced Ford to Kelso and Fez. I blocked out the predictable conversation involving Ford, Fez, and the meaning of Ford's name. As I turned around I noticed Jackie checking out Ford as he talked with Fez. I walked up and blocked her view.  
  
"See something over there you like Jacks?" I ask her as I place my hands on the dryer on either side of her.  
  
She places her hands over mine and leans forward into me, just as I had done to her before. "Oh Steven you're just jealous is all, so why don't you just get your little joint, go in your little room and right letters to the newspapers on how the government is after all of us." As she speaks the last words I feel her breath on my lips and watch as her eyes sparkle with the knowledge that she just burned me. Me being the gentleman that I am just can't let her get the last word. Some of her hair had fallen in her face and a small amount of sweat made her face glisten. Before I knew what I was doing I reached up and smoothed the hair back onto her head. Her eyes suddenly grew wide at the contact and her breath caught yet again. I let my hand linger on her cheek.  
  
I leaned in so that when I spoke my lips just barely brushed hers. "Well Jackie, why don't you go prance over there in your little outfit and introduce your cute self to Ford and see how long it will take you to get into his pants, then you can wave him in front of Kelso and make him jealous." Okay I admit, it wasn't my best insult, hardly even ranks up there but sure enough her eyes hardened in anger and disgust and she let out a scream of frustration, pushed me hard, so hard I fell on my ass.  
  
"You are such a dill hole Steven Hyde." And with that the little vixen ran out of the basement. I sat there stunned for a second before I started laughing. After a moment I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me strangely.  
  
"What the hell was that all about Hyde?" Donna shouts at me before going after Jackie. Eric looks at me then notices Ford's confusing look.  
  
"Uh, yeah Ford, that one is Hyde." Ford smiled and nodded at me.  
  
"Yeah I'm Hyde and that little pixie was Jackie." And with that I was once again lost in my laughs. Man this shit was good. Maybe later I realized I had kinda been an ass to the Queen bitch herself, but for now I was ridin' the high and I wasn't gonna let her spoil it for me. But no sooner had I thought that than the regret I was talking about earlier crept back in. For the rest of the night I sat silently watching my friends exchange pleasantries with Ford, and try as I might I couldn't get what had transpired with Jackie out of my head.  
  
  
  
"Well I know a thing or two about her Well I know she'll only make you cry" -The Donna's "Strutter" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well so ends part 1!! What did you think? Either review or e-mail me!!! And again I promise next chapter will so have more substance!!! 


	2. Thoughts, Donna, and more Bad Thoughts

Regrets  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com  
  
Rating: R (overall), but this chapter only PG-13 for language  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: So not mine!  
  
Summary: See the first chapter  
  
Comments: Well I actually updated this faster then I thought I would, but it isn't as great as I had hoped. The journal entry jumps around a bit but that illustrates Jackie's confused state, s I guess it works. Stick with me and I promise this has a plot! Please review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts, Donna, and more Bad Thoughts  
  
"The struggle for those who survived The Day, was to survive the next." -Alas, Babylon by Pat Frank  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I don't really remember when it started, heck, I don't want to know when it did, but it is difficult to ignore it. Steven has never been my best friend; he's not even a friend really. I mean come on, look at me. I am hot, rich, perky, great hair, and Steven is well...Steven. Scruffy, poor, orphaned Steven. I know this, yet things have changed. We fight a lot more now. I know, I know we always fought, but our fights started turning into something else. They are so much more physical now. I don't mean like bad physical stuff, I mean good stuff, wait, no I didn't mean good, I meant. Darn it this is hard.  
  
When we fight now, we touch each other more. It is almost as though we are baiting each other waiting to see who will bite first. I thought after our little Veteran's Day date all thoughts of Hyde, other than hurting him, would vanish. Boy was I wrong. I guess getting back with Kelso was stupid, I mean even Red called me a dumbass; come to think of it he always calls us that, but this time it was different. Ever since Kelso and I got back together, being in a room with Steven is just overwhelming. If I didn't know any better I would say it was due to unresolved sexual tension, but I mean come on who are we kidding, he is so not my type.  
  
Then why can't I stop thinking about him? I don't like him, not even a little, its just I can't let him win at this little game we play. If I let him win then I will just be the dumb cheerleader, Kelso's girlfriend. Take today for example. I let Hyde win again and I was the one who left angry and mad. What a way to embarrass myself in front of Eric's hunky cousin Ford. Who knew someone in Eric's family could look that good? I don't count Laurie, she is a slut. I didn't even get to introduce myself. Ford seems like a great guy. He is good-looking, great hair, rich; you know the kind of guy I can be seen with in public, unlike Steven Hyde.  
  
I know Steven was high tonight, but I don't know what came over him. We have never been THAT physical. It is usually just touches here and there to prove a point and to see who will break first. Tonight was different. I actually thought for a moment when he leaned in that he was going to kiss me. You want to know something scary, I actually hoped he would. Oh hold on, someone is at the door. ~~~~~~  
  
"Oh hey Donna." I let Donna in and she sits on the bed. I have to admit, for someone who wears trucker's clothes, she has become my best friend.  
  
"Jackie what the hell?" Donna asks. I go and sit next to her.  
  
"What Donna?" She looks at me as though I'm stupid. "Okay, okay I know what you're going to say."  
  
"What is going on with you two? I was watching you tonight, well except when I was checking Ford out, but don't tell Eric." She giggles and turns red.  
  
"Yeah I know he is pretty hot." I can't help but join in her laughter.  
  
"Seriously Jackie. One minute you two are strangers, the next you guys look like you're all over each other, and then back to strangers. Very mad strangers. What is going on?" I can't stay sitting so I get up and walk to the window.  
  
"I don't know Donna, he is just soooo, urg, frustrating. Sometimes I think I want to knock his head off. He gets that silly grin on his face and god his insults actually are beginning to hurt."  
  
Suddenly Donna jumps off the bed pointing at me. "Oh. MY. GOD. You like him, and not that fairy tale love crap you were going on about earlier this year, you actually like him. Oh my god Jackie. Tell me I'm lying, go on tell me." For a minute I can't say a thing. I mean come on the idea is so ridiculous.  
  
"Donna, Donna, Donna. I can't like him, I won't like him. He is scruffy, and, and poor, and I mean come on I am all about unicorns and princesses, he is all about rock and being lazy. Besides, Kelso and I are in love."  
  
"Oh please Jackie don't feed me that crap."  
  
"No Donna I swear its real this time."  
  
"Yeah whatever Jackie, but either way you two have to lighten up. Talk to him about these fights or just ignore him, because the rest of us think it sucks being in a room with the two of you."  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't talk to him about this. Every time we talk it turns bad." I sit back on the bed and play with my fingers. Oh god please don't let her be right, I can't like Steven, I mean come on I have Kelso, good, old, dumb Kelso right?  
  
"Well anyway, isn't Ford hot. God this should be an interesting two weeks..." and so Donna went on about purposely making Eric jealous and how we should go to the drive-in, but I couldn't listen. I had my own dilemma. I picked up my journal and put it back under my bed. I thought writing in it would help sort out my thoughts, I only got more confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay, not as good as I had hoped but I had to get Jackie's POV out of the way. I am hopin' next chapter will be better written and also more Jackie/Hyde interaction. Please review, pretty please. I think I will need encouragement so I can find direction in this!! Thanx. Love, Ally. 


	3. No, I Don't

Regrets  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, they are not mine!  
  
Thanx: For all of you who have reviewed thank you sooo much for the motivation!!!!  
  
Comments: Okay chapter is a little heavy on the emotional stuff, and I tried to write it well so  
  
please review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: No, I Don't  
  
"I've sure enjoyed the rain,  
  
But I'm looking forward to the sun.  
  
You have to fell the pain  
  
When you lose the love you gave someone  
  
I thought by now the time  
  
Would take away these lonely tears  
  
  
  
I hope you're doing fine all alone.  
  
But where do I go from here cause'  
  
Without you I'm not okay  
  
And without you  
  
I've lost my way  
  
My heart's stuck in second place Without you  
  
Well I never thought I'd be  
  
Lying here without you by my side  
  
It seems unreal to me  
  
That the life you promised was a lie  
  
You made it look so easy  
  
Making love into memories  
  
I guess you got what you wanted  
  
But what about me."  
  
-Dixie Chicks "Without You"  
  
  
  
She walked in the door about a second ago and already I have managed to pick a fight. Only this one doesn't use words. No this time it's all looks. She walked in wearing one of her cute 'Hi I'm a cheerleader!' outfits. So of course I made a little grunting noise to express my state of NOT being shocked at seeing her and that is when she gave me that look. Oh I have seen her give that look to Kelso a thousand times only now that the focus was on me, I understand a little of why Kelso is so skittish. She walked over and sat on the couch between Eric and his cousin Ford.  
  
"Hi," she says sweetly to Ford. "We were so not introduced properly yesterday. I'm Jackie." She puts out her tiny little hand and Ford smiles brightly as he takes it.  
  
"I'm Ford. And don't worry about yesterday, already forgotten now that you're here." Oh my god! Did I mention how much I hate the dill hole? I mean come on he is so fake. Jackie would never buy that crap.  
  
"Oh, you are so sweet!" Okay so I was wrong. Well before I get any sicker then I already am, I have to interfere.  
  
"So Jackie," I say sweetly. She slowly turns her head to glare at me. "Where is that lovely boyfriend of yours whom we all love so very much and cherish?" Her eyes flame and I think I'll get a rise out of her. Instead Ford, the bastard, speaks before she can.  
  
"Boyfriend? You have a- well of course you would I mean- look at you. So am I to presume that Michael Kelso is your boyfriend?" And that ass has the audacity to stare at me angrily as he says this. Jackie, distracted by Captain Smiles, puts on a smile of her own and turns back to Ford. This whole time Eric is sitting their grinning like a dumbass enjoying the show.  
  
"Why Michael-well yes and no. I mean yes he is my boyfriend but we just got back together after HE cheated on me, and well we're not that serious, it is really just a trial period."  
  
"Oh come now Jackie, don't downplay your relationship just to be modest. Ford, trust me when I say there are not two people in this world more suited to be together then Jackie and Kelso. They are very much in love. I am just counting the days till the wedding." Oh yeah, burn baby burn.  
  
"Steven Hyde, you poor...orphan...guy." She stands up, her hands on her hips. I can see she is trying to control herself in front of Eric and Ford.  
  
"Oh come now Jacks, that all you have." I stand up, and go to retrieve a pop from the freezer.  
  
"I will not give you the sick satisfaction you get from baiting me Steven." At this Eric yelps.  
  
"Oh come on Jackie, make him suffer. BURN him baby BURN him." Eric starts laughing and claps Ford on the shoulder. "Man you should see them when they really get going." Just then in walks Kelso himself. Well more like stumbles in actually.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Fez and I were cruising for chicks and guess who I made out with?" And of course the big doof doesn't see Jackie behind Eric. Oh this out to be good. I watch Jackie carefully waiting to see her reaction. She looks up at me slowly and for an instant I can see actual hurt on her face. Her eyes connect with mine for an instant and I feel as my features soften. Her hands clench into tiny fists and she breaks my gaze. Slowly she turns around and gently pushes Eric out of the way. Ford actually has the audacity to stare at Jackie as if he understands what is going on.  
  
"I give up Michael. Tell us who you made out with. We are dyeing to hear, aren't we Steven." And why she said my name I'll never know but at this point the look on Kelso's face was to good to miss.  
  
"Oh shit, Jackie. Did I say 'who I made out with'? You see I meant to say who Fez made out with, cause I love you baby, and Fez, you know the ladies love him." Kelso's reaching now and Eric comes to stand by me and whispers in my ear.  
  
"Oh this is good, you think maybe this time he and Jackie will break up for good and she'll stop hangin' around?" I look at him slowly.  
  
"Shut up Eric." I don't really know why I said that, don't know why I didn't agree and laugh along with him, but I didn't have much of a chance to wonder cause Jackie spoke next.  
  
"That's it Michael. Last time you ever hurt me. Do you hear me? We are OVER, Michael, OVER. I hate you, oh god I-" And the poor girl dissolves into tears. I feel my heart clench as she turns and runs in to my arms exactly as she did about a year ago. And again I have no idea why. Kelso takes a few steps towards her but is cut off by Ford.  
  
"Listen man, maybe its best if you leave her alone right now and go." Shock crosses Kelso's face.  
  
"Whoa new guy. You're kicking me out. I don't think so new guy." Jackie stirs in my arms-didn't realize I'd wrapped them around her- and looks at Kelso.  
  
"Just leave." Kelso makes that weird "Ah' noise that he makes, turns and storms out of the basement. Jackie turns back around and looks at me with her tear-stained face. She is looking at me like I should be saying something, something to make her feel better, but I can't bring myself to move. I just stare back into her tear-filled eyes. As if she realizes I am not going to say a thing she sobs again and sits heavily on the couch looking more lost then I have ever seen her. Ford sits next to her and whispers what I am sure are comforting words in her ear. She leans on his shoulder and continues to cry.  
  
"Hyde man, that was weird," Eric says. I had forgot he was in the room. I don't acknowledge him though; I can't take my eyes of her. Man I am really going to kick Ford's ass. I can't take it any more so I storm off into my room and stare at the ceiling while I try to block out her sobs, Ford's words, and the thoughts of why I cared at all that she was hurting.  
  
Even after I heard them go upstairs I could still see her face and hear her voice. Goddamn it man, I was losing it. Its Jackie for crying out loud. Rich, snobby, stuck up Jackie. We were mortal enemies. Right? I couldn't possible be starting to care about her could I?  
  
Just then a quiet knocking on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Eric what do you want?" I ask as I open the door. Only it isn't Eric. Jackie is standing there looking tinier then ever. Her eyes are red and her cheeks reveal her tears. Her hair is messy, but damn it if she doesn't look cute.  
  
"Why does everyone hate me so much? Why do you hate me so much?" she asks. I freeze. I look down at her into her eyes I can feel my heart ache to pull her close and tell her its okay. It's then, when she has just been hurt, when she is at her lowest point, that I realize I do care, and it is killing me.  
  
"I don't hate you Jackie," I say softly.  
  
"Yes you do," she states and begins to cry softly.  
  
"No, I don't." And then I pull her to me and close the door. I walk her to my bed and hold her as she cries. She cries for a long time and I just stroke her hair. She cries until there isn't anything left to do but sleep. And as she sleeps I just sit and hold her. Nothing else to do really. What must be days later and in reality was only an hour later, there is another knock on my door. "Come in," I say softly so as not to wake her.  
  
Mrs. Foreman walks in quietly and looks saddly at Jackie. "Is she okay now dear?"  
  
"She is sleeping." Mrs. Foreman smiles and walks forward. I move gently and place Jackie's head on the bed as I get up. Mrs. Foreman takes my place and gently strokes her hair.  
  
"You go stay with Eric and I'll talk with her when she wakes up."  
  
"Okay." That's all I can say and so I start to close the door when Mrs. Foreman says something else.  
  
"You're a good kid Hyde, no matter how much you try to hide it." She didn't even look at me when she said that, she just smiled as she stared down at the slip of a girl in her lap. I can't really say anything to that, its been a weird enough night as it is. I walk on autopilot up the stairs, ignore Ford's questions about Jackie as I pass through the TV room, and I don't say a word to Foreman as I set up a makeshift bed on his floor. I think he kinda gets it and he doesn't say anything to me either.  
  
So as I lay there on the floor in the dark of Eric's room I find myself again thinking of Jackie. God she really thought I hated her. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do ya'll think? I am okay with this chapter, it is kinda full of lots of heavy stuff though and I am not so sure I pulled it off okay, but still. Next part will out soon. A little confrontation with Ford may be in order for our dear Hyde! Love Ally (Hafthand@aol.com) 


	4. So Hard To Swallow

Regrets  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: See chapter 1  
  
Comments: Hmm, finally finished though not quite happy with all of it. Hyde's part is the best the rest is okay. Please review. Hopefully part five will come to me quicker then four did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: So Hard To Swallow  
  
"Tell your friends not to think aloud  
  
  
  
Until they swallow  
  
  
  
Whisper things into my brain  
  
  
  
Your voice sounds so hollow  
  
  
  
I am not a leader of men  
  
  
  
Since I prefer to follow  
  
  
  
Do you think I could have a drink  
  
  
  
Since it's so hard to swallow  
  
  
  
So hard to swallow  
  
So turn the television off  
  
  
  
and I will sing a song  
  
  
  
And if you suddenly have the urge  
  
  
  
You can sing along  
  
I touch your hand, I touch your face  
  
  
  
I think the fruit is rotten  
  
  
  
Give me lessons on how to breathe  
  
  
  
Cause I think I've forgotten  
  
  
  
I think I've forgotten  
  
  
  
One day, up to a cliff  
  
  
  
That overlooked the water  
  
  
  
I jumped in to save a girl  
  
  
  
It was somebody's daughter  
  
  
  
And now the ring is on my hand  
  
  
  
It was given to me by her  
  
  
  
To this day we all sit around  
  
  
  
And dream of ways to get higher  
  
  
  
To get much higher"  
  
-Nickleback, Leader of Men  
  
  
  
  
  
Woke up an hour ago and have just lain here watching the ceiling and listening to Foreman snore. It's still dark out and my body is restless. I need to get up or I am going to scream. I may as well get ready for school since I'm up. I slip out of Foreman's room and down the stairs. I grab a muffin in the kitchen on my way to the basement. It's eerily dark and I can here rain pounding outside. Great, a storm.  
  
I walk into my room and stop dead. Apparently Jackie has developed a fondness for my bed because there she is sleeping in it. I swallow hard and loud. Great, Mrs. Foreman must have let her spend the night. Thanks for telling a guy. Her hair is messy and scattered among my pillows. She has managed to twist herself up in my blankets but one of her legs is sticking out. She looks so peaceful I don't dare wake her. Well, it's pretty dark and if she'd sleeping through the pounding rain she won't hear me.  
  
I start towards my dresser, I guess you could call it that, and look for a change of clothes. "Hyde?" Her quiet voice freezes me. I turn and in the faint light cast by lightning, I see she has awoken and is staring sleepily at me. "That you?"  
  
"Yeah doll, it's me. Go back to sleep." Hoping she is tired enough to do as I say, I turn back to the dresser. Okay its really just a box full of clothes but I have to make it feel like home!! Anyway, I hear her moving around trying to settle herself back in bed. A little moan escapes her lips and I try to fight turning to watch her.  
  
Her head is turned to the wall away from me and I can see her chest rise and fall as she breathes. Just then the lightning flashes again, illuminating the whole room and at that instant she turns to look at me again. For a moment that seemed to last a really, really long time I could not tear my eyes away from hers and found myself not wanting to.  
  
As the light fades and the thunder begins to roll I break the gaze gather my clothes and walk over to the side of the bed. I lean in over her and her eyes widen a little and her breath catches. I place a light kiss on her forehead and I can hear her release that breath she was holding. "Go back to sleep, you got an hour before Mrs. Foreman will wake you up for school."  
  
  
  
"Okay," she replies simply looking at me all doe-eyed. God when did she get so beautiful.  
  
"Don't mind the thunder. You're in a good house," I say and she smiles a little at that. She rolls back over to face the wall and I stay till I hear her breath even out and lengthen in the tell-tale sign of sleep.  
  
As I head back up to shower I wonder when I became such a damn softie. It must be the early hour and the storm. Ah well, she probably won't even remember it. As I reach the kitchen, I hear movement and realize Mrs. Foreman must be up and about. Sure enough when I walk in she is already preparing waffles. I go over and give her a kiss on the cheek since I'm feeling so extra emotional these days. I startle her.  
  
"Oh, Steven. God you scared me. Hee hee. Well aren't you up early. Storm get you up." I nod. "Oh well, me too. Did you just come from downstairs?"  
  
"Yeah, found a present in my bed. You really shouldn't have Mrs. Foreman. What will Red say?" I tease her with my patent smirk on my face. She laughs her laugh and pats me on the head.  
  
"Oh Steven. You are so darn cute. But seriously she was just a wreck last night, and then the storm started, and her parents are away this week, so I just couldn't let her leave by herself. I really didn't think you'd mind." She says all this while still efficiently beating the batter.  
  
"No it's cool, she did seem a bit upset. Oh well, I'm gonna go shower. See you in a few." I start to head out the kitchen, effectively avoiding any uncomfortable talk about the girl asleep in my bed downstairs. But I am stopped by her voice.  
  
"Okay dear, wake up Eric after you shower, and Ford to please. I told him I would take him out shopping early." I leave the kitchen and suddenly realize I had forgotten about that grinning idiot Ford. Oh Well, I didn't see a chick in his bed! Ha.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
First thing I hear is the rain outside, the next thing is Mrs. Foreman's voice calling me to breakfast. It takes me a moment but last night comes flooding back to me. Michael, Steven, Eric's mom, the tears. All of it. I roll out of bed and place my feet on the cold floor. I sit a minute and gather myself. I don't really know why I was so upset. I mean it's not like Michael never cheated on me before, but still. I thought this time... Who am I kidding? Myself maybe.  
  
I get up and stretch and head up to breakfast, my head still a little foggy. I walk into the kitchen and realize I am the last to get up. Mrs. Foreman is moving around in the kitchen and smiles as she sees me. "Well hello there sleepy head. You rest okay?"  
  
I can't help but smile back as her warmness envelops me. "Yes Mrs. Foreman, and thank you for letting me crash here."  
  
"Oh dear, any time. Its just good to have a girl in the house again." She goes back to her cooking and I walk towards the table where Red, Eric, Ford, and Steven are waiting for their food.  
  
"Oh god, Dad quick, get the bug spray, someone let a roach out of the basement." I would have normally bitched at Eric for that statement but the smile he attached to it and the fact that he pulled out my seat for me, took the sting right out of the insult. He was just trying to make me smile, in a weird Eric sort of way.  
  
"Shut up dumbass," Red said, his attention never wavering from his paper.  
  
I take my seat in between Steven and Eric, across from Ford. Ford gives me a warm smile and says, "Well good morning there sunshine. Just as beautiful in the morning as the rest of the day." I blush a little and look at my plate. I hear Red grunt in annoyance, Eric gag on his juice, and from the corner of my eye I see Steven's body tense up.  
  
I look up at him and say "Morning."  
  
He doesn't even look back at me as he says "Mornin'" I look back at my plate and remember earlier this morning in his room. No wonder he is a little weirded out. How could I not have remembered that. Suddenly I was very awake and very aware of Steven's presence. My body just as tense as his. I don't understand why he had been so gentle with me. I mean it was a surprise or anything. Anytime I really ever needed anybody, he always seemed to be the one to turn to, but things were getting weird.  
  
I had been fighting with him for so long, I didn't know how to be civil towards him, and my guess is that neither does he. I couldn't take it any more so I stand up to go take a shower. Just as I stand up however, so does Steven. We look at each other and then away. "Uh I need to shower before school. I'll eat when I come back down," I say hastily.  
  
"I'm done eating," he says. Eric is looking weirdly at us and Ford just keeps smiling at me.  
  
"Oh Eric, before you go to school drop Ford and I off at Mrs. Pullman's place. I promised she could come shopping with us. Jackie dear, you go take a shower and Steven will drive you to school when you're ready, that way we won't keep Mrs. Pullman waiting." I glance quickly at Hyde and he simply nods his acceptance. He leaves and heads downstairs.  
  
"I'll be downstairs when you're ready Jacks." I smile at the use of my nickname.  
  
"I'm going to shower now. Eric, can I borrow that red sweater of yours? Its all rainy and cold out and I only have this T-shirt."  
  
"Well, I dunno, it may cost you." Red puts the paper down and glares at him. "On second thought, I am feeling rather generous today so yeah, why not." He glances nervously at Red and continues eating.  
  
I start to head out of the kitchen when Ford asks "Will you be here again tonight?"  
  
"Oh yes dear, you really should. The storm is supposed to get worse and I can't bear the thought of you alone in your house. Please? I am sure Steven won't mind letting you use his room. Or maybe you can have Laurie's old room and Ford can sleep in with Eric. What do you say?"  
  
I smile. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman, I would really like that." I head up to the shower and bask in the warmness as I review the last few days in my head. It's going to be a long week.  
  
_____  
  
Back downstairs the boys have gone to get their coats and Red finally comes out from behind his paper and addresses Kitty.  
  
"You really think its safe having Jackie here?"  
  
Kitty turns and looks at him strangely. "Safe? What do you mean by safe?"  
  
"Come on Kitty, you're not blind. Ford never takes his eyes off her, Steven can't look at her, Eric would just rather not see her and I think two out of the three dumbasses are falling for her." Kitty comes over and sits next to Red.  
  
"Oh dear you really do pay attention to what goes on in this house."  
  
"Oh Kitty come off it. I just don't want any blood on my floors when Hyde finally confronts Ford. He may think he can hide behind his attitude, but I see what's going on, and it won't be pretty. I'm just warning you."  
  
"Oh Red, you're just being silly."  
  
"Yeah maybe, but I'd put my money on Steven. Ford may be bigger but Steven's in love with her. That'll make the difference." Kitty just sat next to her husband thinking about all this kids in the house. They were all god kids and she knew Red was just trying to rile her up with the fight talk, but he did have a point. She knew Hyde had been acting differently towards Jackie, and Ford did seem to be quite taken with her. She wasn't sure if Hyde loved her, but she knew he was close. As for Jackie, she really didn't know where she stood, and besides she had just broken up with Kelso, she was hurting.  
  
But pushing that aside, Kitty was just happy that there was a girl in the house whom she could pamper in a way Laurie would never let her. She finally had a daughter in the house, even if only for a little while. Boys be damned she was gonna make sure Jackie felt comfortable here.  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
Downstairs Hyde sat on the couch waiting for Jackie. He wasn't really thinking of anything, just listening to the rain and trying to get all thought Jackie out of his head. But try as he might he couldn't. If she was going to stay here for a few days, he might just see if Fez has some space. Putting up with Ford was going to be bad enough without having to sort out his feeling for Jackie while she was sleeping in the same house.  
  
He wanted things back the way they had been. Simple no complications. But deep down he knew that it wouldn't be the same.  
  
Please just let me survive today cause all this stuff is getting pretty hard to swallow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so part four is finally finished. I am happy with Hyde's part, but the rest kind of just fills space. Hopefully part five will redeem the story!!! Ciao for now!  
  
Love, Ally 


	5. Okay, What Just Happened?

Regrets  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
Summary: See Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Again, not mine  
  
Comments: Okay part five. Hmm, I like it. Tension, gotta love tension! Let me know if you like it!!  
  
Special Thanx: I would like to thank Raven and kenzimone foe sending me such great reviews and offering great support!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Okay, What Just Happened?"  
  
"He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well"  
  
-Avril Lavine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water is warm, but I still feel cold. Thoughts of Steven are all that have seemed to occupy my head lately. The fact that Michael broke up with me less then 24 hours ago doesn't even seem to bother me. All I keep thinking is what I should wear today that would so make that boy's head turn. Ha, oh well I better get out of the shower before I make us late for school. As I step out of the shower, I realize I have left my change of clothes I picked from Laurie's leftovers, down in Hyde's room.  
  
So, wrapping the towel tightly around my body, I creep through the hall and down the stairs. I didn't really expect any one to be here when I began my half-naked adventure through the Foreman's. Red had gone to work, Mrs. Foreman, Ford, and Eric had already left, and that only left Hyde; who was most likely fiddling with his car. So when I saw Fez sitting in the living room watching TV, I couldn't stop the yell that broke from my lungs.  
  
He turns around and I watch as his eyes grow big at the sight of me wet and wrapped only in a white towel, which at this moment seems extremely tiny. "Sweet Jesus and Mary. Thank you God for listening," he says.  
  
"Fez! Turn around, now!" I yell.  
  
"Alright Jackie, but if you feel the need to say, I don't know, maybe drop your towel and show Fez what a god he is, I will completely understand." And with that remark, which leaves me speechless, Fez turns back to the TV.  
  
I want to ask what he is doing here alone, watching TV, at 7:30 in the morning, but I decide to wait until I am more clothed. So I continue my trek to the journey, only a tad faster this time. The basement is thankfully void of any people and I walk quickly to Hyde's room. I open the door and turn to close it behind me. As I turn back towards the room I freeze.  
  
Hyde is caught between a crouch and standing up. He is shirtless and the shirt he was holding in his hands drops silently to the floor. I watch as his eyes travel slowly up my body, lingering here and there, until finally reaching my eyes, which by the way are wide with shock.  
  
"Uh" is all I can get out. My eyes wander to his chest and I lose my breath. He is beautiful. However, my time to praise his body passes as he finishes standing up.  
  
He shifts uncomfortably before saying, "Uh- can I help you?" Just about now I realize two things. One, this is Hyde's room, and Hyde's door had been closed. Assuming him to be outside, I had failed to knock. He must think I knew he was in here!  
  
The second thing I realize is just how small Hyde's room really is. Hyde is standing less then two steps away from me. Two very tiny steps.  
  
I shake myself out of my silent reflection and manage to answer his almost forgotten question. I manage this with only a few stammers thank you very much. "I thought you were, um, were outside and uh- I - uh - needed my clothes!" I look towards the bed and then on the floor beside the bed and spot my clothes. Hyde follows my gaze and nods.  
  
"Yeah, clothes, uh, clothes would help," he says while fiddling with his belt.  
  
I take a step forward towards my cloths, which inadvertently brings me a step closer to Hyde. His head whips around and his eyes grab mine. The air seems to crackle and all thoughts of why I am here seem to vanish. Time passes and neither of us speak. I dare not break this moment, whatever it is.  
  
"Suddenly his hand comes up and brushes a wet strand of hair, that I had not even noticed was there, out of my face; his fingers grazing slowly across my cheek. I shiver at his touch and I find I have stopped breathing. His hand pushes the strand behind my ear and I find myself growing dizzy as his hand then cups my cheek, his thumb drawing lazy circles.  
  
His eyes are sparkling and I notice he too, is a bit breathless. I try not to switch over into analyze mode, I am enjoying this moment too much to care how wrong this possible is. The fact that he is all wrong for me doesn't matter; all I want to concentrate on is his touch. The touch I have been longing to feel for weeks. The touch that doesn't involve the fighting we usually do.  
  
His eyes squint slightly, as if he is trying to read what I am thinking. He too must be going through the same thought process. He too must realize that he is now touching me with no point to prove. He is touching me because he wants to. I only hope he doesn't stop to actually think about what is happening. Because I am pretty sure that if he actually thought about it, the touches would cease.  
  
But my thoughts and doubts are shattered as he takes a half step towards me almost completely eliminating any space between us. I can only stand frozen as his other hand makes contact with my own. He drags his fingers slowly up my arm till they reach my shoulder.  
  
I can't restrain myself any longer and I watch as my hand reaches up to rest on his chest right where his heart is. I can feel it beating wildly and I cannot help the smile that comes to my lips. He smiles slightly also as the hand on my shoulder starts to slide across my collarbone until it rests above my own heart, and the top of my towel.  
  
His touch sends shivers down my spine and my fingers slide down his chest to softly scrape across his rock-hard abs. A slight moan escapes his lips and I can tell he can't take much more. "Steven," I whisper. His finger comes up to silence me as he takes a step forward and pushes me back and to the left. He continues walking me backwards until my legs meet the edge of his bed and my knees bend as he pushes me gently down.  
  
I lay back and he climbs above me, his body hovering over mine. He continues sliding my body back until my head reaches a pillow. He then lowers his body to mine and I sink slightly into the bed under his weight. His hand travels slowly from my knee and up my thigh until it reaches the edge of my towel.  
  
His fingers play with the edge as his eyes drift down hungrily to my lips. His tongue darts out to wet his own lips and I reach a hand up to wrap in his soft hair. He lets out an unsteady breath and as it washes over me I can't help but moan slightly at its warmth. His eyes lock back onto mine and he slowly lowers his head. I raise my own and meet his waiting lips halfway.  
  
I close my eyes as our lips meet. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Both our eyes fly open and he quickly pushes himself off of me.  
  
"Jackie, you in there? I saw you come down here. Are you clothed? Let's find Hyde so we can go to school! I am getting bored with cartoons!" Fez whines at the door. Hyde, who is now standing behind the door, frantically motions that I should answer Fez.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Fez, I'm in here. I'm almost ready. I'll be out in a minute. Go and see if Hyde is outside okay?" I say hurriedly. Hyde gives me a thumbs up.  
  
"Okay. I will be back in a minute. Unless you need help!!!"  
  
"Fez!" I shout. I can hear him laugh and I see Steven trying not to laugh. I shoot him an evil look, which of course makes him smile harder.  
  
"Okay, okay Jackie," Fez says. Hyde and I both listen as we hear the basement door close.  
  
There is an awkward silence as we both look anywhere but at each other, until Hyde reaches to the floor and grabs his shirt. "I'll, uh, go wait on the sofa while you change," he says while putting his shirt on. I tighten the towel around me.  
  
"Okay. You better hurry before Fez gets back," I answer. I am pretty sure that the analyzing I was talking about earlier has kicked in as I watch him turn to the door and open it. Suddenly he stops and turns to look at me, his eyes gazing deeply into mine as though he is searching for an explanation for these few, shared moments. Then he does something I would never have expected. He smiles. Not just any smile, no he actually, genuinely smiles at me. One of those rare smiles we hardly ever see on Hyde. He winks at me and then walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
I let out a long breath and flop back onto the bed. "Okay, what just happened?" I ask the room as a smile of my own spreads across my face. I'll analyze it later I decide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well folks, happy, sad, disappointed? Let me know. I am working on part six as we speak so hopefully that will be up soon. Also, I realize the Ford has not played that big of a role yet. I am still trying to work that in so hopefully we'll get to see Hyde all jealous and macho in the future! Bye for now!  
  
Love, Ally 


	6. I Never Liked The Movies Anyway

Regrets  
  
Rating: R for this part folks  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
Summary: See Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Again, not mine  
  
Comments: Well long times no see folks!!! I must offer my apologies to everyone who has followed this story. I am so sorry for taking so very long. As some may know, I moved to a whole new country and getting adjusted took way too long. But I am finally ready to give you a chapter 6!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy it and it meets your expectations.  
  
Special Thanx: Thank you to everyone who e-mailed me and who reviewed and offered his or her support!!  
  
_____  
  
Chapter 6: I Never Liked the Movies Anyway  
  
' If I could  
  
Then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go.'  
  
-The Calling  
  
So the storm had rolled in full force and someone had the brilliant idea that the Drive-in would be such a very good place to go in the pouring rain. I think it was Donna, but it really doesn't matter. The day had been crappy enough, what with the whole avoiding Jackie scenario in play. The ride to school in the morning had been totally awkward. Fez in front belting out 'Dancing Queen' and Jackie in the back quiet and reflective. Which for Jacks was certainly a change.  
  
I spent a good part of the ride to school watching her from my mirror and wondering what I could possibly say to her. Oddly our paths did not cross that day at school and the ride home had been just Fez and I. The little minx had cheerleading practice. So we all gathered in Foreman's basement as per usual, with the added addition of Ford 'I think I am the greatest' Foreman. We had been discussing what to do in honour of such a great storm when she had walked in.  
  
She was in her little uniform soaked to the bone, her hair plastered to her face and her tan arms. I was riveted and couldn't look away, which is why that bastard got to her first. He had wrapped her in his precious little blue sweater and led her upstairs to get some coffee. I just watched. Then Donna had suggested the Drive-in.  
  
So here we are now spread between two cars watching, that's right you guessed it, 'Star Wars'. Like Eric would have agreed to go see anything else. Donna was trying unsuccessfully to get Eric to make out with her in his car. Kelso and Fez were sitting on Eric's hood discussing the finer points of Princess Lei, while getting soaked to the bone by the rain. That left Ford, Jackie and I, in my car. I had been secretly hoping that Ford was like his cousin and was so obsessed with Star Wars that he would be locked onto the movie. Instead he seemed to be locked onto the back of Jackie's head.  
  
As for the goddess herself, she sat next to me staring at the movie with faked interest. The movie had begun ten minutes ago and no one had said a word. I just couldn't think of anything to say to her that I wanted that Jackass to overhear. And the thing is, I really needed to talk to Jackie. This morning had kinda weirded me out. I mean come on man, was I turning into a pussy or something. But then I remembered what she had looked like in that towel all wet and beautiful, and I could easily forgive my actions. I am after all only human.  
  
My pity fest was interrupted by conversation. Apparently Ford had become tired of the tension filled silence and took the bull by the horns. I had missed what he had said to Jackie but when I turned to listen she was turned in her seat facing him and laughing at something witty he had said.  
  
'Oh Ford, it isn't that bad really,' she answered him happily. Whatever he had said was forever lost to me as I saw her smile. I had to figure out some way to get rid of Ford. I needed to talk to her and I could do without his prying eyes. But how to get him-Oh wait. I got it. Oh man, it just might work.  
  
'Jackie,' I say interrupting whatever Ford had been about to say. She turns to me shyly and looks at me from under her eyes. 'Can I get you anything? Food, drink?' I ask. Her eyes study me as if wondering if my offer is genuine, and partly filled with shock. I don't think she expected me to say anything to her for a while. But Ford was my real focus at the moment. For this plan to work he had to be just like Eric.  
  
3,2,1.cue chivalrous gentleman. 'No Hyde, it's okay, I'll go Jackie, Popcorn and a soda okay?' And without waiting for her answer he leaps out into the rain slamming the door behind him. Hmm, actually worked. Guess I am kinda a genius.  
  
My attention is brought back to Jackie who seems a million miles away now that we are alone. The rain is coming down hard outside and the windows are kinda foggy, yet all I care about is making sure I don't make an ass out of myself. Damn her, she is turning me into someone who cares! I figure I have ten good minutes to sort this all out before Captain America comes back. Now what should I say.  
  
I sit staring at Stephen wondering if he is going to say anything. Ford left about two minutes ago and Stephen has just stared at me since. As if the day hadn't been awkward enough. I had tried really hard at avoiding him at school. I couldn't possibly face him before I had sorted out my thoughts. But then Donna and her stupid Drive-in idea!  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as Hyde moved slightly. 'Listen Jackie, we need to talk.'  
  
Great, I think to myself. Is this the part where he tells me this morning was a mistake and he just doesn't think we would be right for each other? Cause if it is, I don't think I could take it. Instead of saying anything though I let him do the talking. He glances over at me as if gauging my mood and shifts his body a little closer to mine. His arm comes around the back of my seat and his fingers just brush my shoulder as he positions his body so he is facing me. His eyes are dark behind his sunglasses and he looks at me seriously.  
  
'About what happened this morning, I uh- I..' he trails off. So he can't think of the words huh. Well isn't that just typical of men. I allow myself to get angry and I let it show on my face. For a moment I wonder what it is exactly that I wish he would say. We are just so opposite-  
  
'Listen,' he starts again and interrupts my thoughts. He slides a little closer and tries to catch my eyes. I allow him to and stare back at him. I can tell he notices my anger and I feel his fingers on my shoulder. I look at his hand and wonder why his contact surprises me and excites me at the same time. I shiver at his touch and wonder why I have no control over my body or emotions.  
  
'You cold?' he asks.  
  
'No,' I manage to whisper. I tear my gaze from his fingers and turn to face him again. He has moved again and is leaning toward me now. His knee is touching mine, and I begin to think that maybe he doesn't think this morning was a mistake. His head is level with mine and real close. Close as in invading my personal space close. Suddenly, on an impulse, I reach up and slowly slide the sunglasses off his face. His eyes lock on mine and I can feel his breath on my chin. It is warm and shallow and at that moment I don't really care what he was about to say.  
  
He reaches over and takes his glasses from my hand slowly dragging his fingers against mine. I hear Kelso shout at Fez outside and I turn my head to look out the window. As I make sure they aren't headed this way I feel Hyde shift and suddenly his lips are by my ear, his warm breath sending warm shivers down my spine. I continue to stare out the window and Hyde whispers huskily into my ear. 'Like I was saying, about this morning.' he pauses.  
  
'Yes?' I manage to say. His hand comes up and brushes my cheek. He drags it slowly till it is holding my chin and slowly turns my head so I am facing him. His eyes bore into mine and his fingers caress my cheek. His lips are curved in a slight smile and so very close. The tip of his nose brushes mine and his fingers at my shoulder have travelled to the small of my back. I unconsciously lean into his touch and suddenly find it hard to breathe.  
  
'I think we were interrupted,' he whispers and my eyes get big. Before I can think his hand on my face goes to the back of my head and pulls me to him. His lips meet mine in a second and all thought has left. I feel as if my insides are melting as his tongue grazes my lower lip and I allow him to deepen the kiss. My tongue meets his in a battle and my lips grab at every breath he tries to take. I wrap my arms around his neck and dig my hands into his hair. His kisses are brutal and passionate and I accept every one of them. His hand on my back pushes me closer to him, and I slide down a little allowing him to move on top of me so we are lying down. His weight settles heavily on me but I barely notice, I am so caught up in his kiss. God the boy can kiss. I drag a hand down his back and up again as I push my hips into his. He moans into my mouth and if possible, deepens the kiss even more, all the while pushing his body against mine.  
  
The combination of heat and desire makes me dizzy as I fumble with the bottom of his shirt. I crave contact with his skin and his shirt is in the way. As I start to lift it off he pulls his lips away from mine. A hand on mine stops the upward journey of his shirt. He is panting for air now and is staring deeply into my eyes. I look at him questionably and wonder at why he has stopped me.  
  
'Ford,' he says huskily. And I remember the other occupant of the car.  
  
'Damn it,' I say now filling with disappointment. I finally get Hyde where I want him and well Damn it! Suddenly Hyde sits up, opens his door, grabs my hand and pulls me out into the rain. I wonder what he is doing when he pulls me behind him. He leads me through the car park and behind the projector building. Before I can think he grabs me and pushes me into the wall. His body presses against mine and his lips meet mine hungrily. The rain falls around us cooling my body as Hyde's ministrations heat it up. My tongue dives into his mouth and I push hard against him. His moans send shivers through me and I have to feel his skin.  
  
I rip his wet shirt over his head and grab his head forcing his lips to mine once more. His hands go to my hips and push me into him harder. It is my turn to moan and he pulls away slightly a small smile on his lips. I lick my lips and grind against him once more. His eyes darken and his lips are on mine again. His hands are playing with the bottom of my shirt and he slowly slides it up. He pushes it up and over my head and throws it to the ground next to his. I am left standing in my jeans and my bra soaking wet, my eyes are drawn to his chest and my need for him is growing.  
  
His fingers slowly trace the outside of my bra and I arch my back into his touch. I throw my head back against the bricks and his fingers circle my nipple. I moan out as his lips meet my neck and all my thoughts are geared on why I waited so long for this to happen. Lightning crashes around us but I don't care. I just want his touch.  
  
She is wet and warm to my touch and I can't believe my luck. Back in the car I had decided to hell with awkward and long talks. I wanted her and from the looks of things she wanted me as well. So now I have her against a wall and god is she driving me crazy. Her hips against mind send all other thoughts out the door as I nibble at her neck. I reach down and grab one of her legs and hook it behind me. I grab her other leg and do the same. He weight settles into me and I rock my body into hers earning a moan. I capture her lips again and kiss her sweet little mouth. My hands go back to her breasts and she squirms over me as I caress her.  
  
'Stephen,' she whispers my name and her voice is heavy with want. I reach around her back and unclasp her bra, letting it fall away from her. I am thanking whatever government agency is really in charge that it is raining. It makes her skin glow and makes it slick. I glance down at her chest and her breasts are perfect. I allow my hands to grab them again and I look up at her face. She grinds against me and I notice her eyes are closed and her breathing is heavy.  
  
She feels my eyes on her and opens her own to meet my glance. She smiles seductively at me and I am glad I grew the courage to throw talk out the window. This angel was doing things to me that no one had before. Who would have thought that a rich princess like her could drive me this wild. Not ending our eye contact, I feel her hands slide down my arms to my belt. As she starts to undo it, reality sinks in. I may be a low-life but I know how to treat a lady.  
  
'Jackie, wait.' Her hands still and her eyes gaze at me. 'Not here, not like this, you deserve better. I-' her hand silences me as she drags it slowly over my umm, hmm fun part.  
  
'Shut up Stephen. I am a big girl. I want this, I want you, and I want it now. We can discuss the implications later. Right now, I don't want to talk.'  
  
I smile at this little pixie half-naked in my arms. God, maybe my luck is finally changing. 'Okay doll, just checking,' I say before capturing her lips with mine.  
  
Back at the car:  
  
'So I didn't know if you wanted Tab or--- guys? Hello?' Ford said into the empty car. Outside he heard Fez and Kelso in the rain discussing who was better for Princess Lei, Luke or Han. From the looks of things, that conversation was going to be his only company. 'I never liked the movies anyway,' he sighed taking a sip of his soda before joining the losers out in the rain.  
  
_______  
  
Okay a note. I felt really bad about taking so long with this that I decided to just finish up the story and give you all an ending. I hope u like it. It isn't what I wanted it to be but at least I finished it. Thank you to everyone who supported me in this! Thank you for sticking with me. Again I am sorry it wasn't what it could have been. Maybe I will fix it in time and make it what it should be. Thank you again!! 


End file.
